This invention relates generally to the mixing of powdered material with a predetermined proportion of water or other liquid.
For example, in the process of manufacturing Japanese noodle, vermicelli, spaghetti, macaroni or other pasta, flour is mixed with liquid ingredients such as water and oil in appropriate proportions. Previously, however, it has been extremely difficult to perform the mixing in any continuous operation and in practice the mixing operation has been performed in batches. For example, in the manufacture of Japanese noodle, a mixing time of from about 10 to 20 minutes per batch has usually been required and the paste or mixture obtained must be left to cure for about 30 minutes to several hours because of its lack of uniformity.